


Sirius

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jingle Bells". Only not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Screwing in the bed; Under new crisp white sheets; In and out he goes; Kissing all the way; The boys have a good time; Screwing all the night. What fun it is to ride and scream; His climax in the night

Chorus:

Sirius, Sirius; Remus loves you so; And when you come see him; You'll sure be lying low, O; Sirius, Sirius; Remus loves you so; And when you come see him You'll sure be lying low!

A day or two ago; Padfoot came to the door; And soon Sirius Black; Was with Remus on the floor; Having a grand old time; Kissing each other hard; But soon they got too warm; And went out to the yard

Chorus

That day or so ago: After coming back in; The pups sat near the fire; And soon they kissed again; Their clothes were coming off; they were lying low; Their hands ran down their sides; They made each other pant; They had another go

Chorus

Now the pups are tired; After screwing three times; They'll kiss each other deep; And then they'll fall asleep; But they are together; And so they are content; Through storms and sunny weather; For each other they are meant.

Chorus


End file.
